cnrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Selenarctos Naval Force
Ships of the Naval Force Manaul-class Aircraft Carrier (OOC: Based on the Ford-class Carrier) The Manaul-class Carrier is designed to carry a large complement of bombers or Predator-C UAVs and enough fighter aircraft to ensure the bombers reach their targets. Due to both cost and the current peaceful state of Selenarctos, money has been allocated for the construction of only one carrier. *Crew: 4,600 *Length: 333m *Displacement: 102,000,000kg *Max Planes: 80 Armament: *4 x 8-missile Sparrow Anti-Ship Missile Launchers *Assorted AA missiles and guns *Assorted close-range anti-ship weapons *18x S-500 SAM Missiles *Phalanx 20mm CIWS Array (Block 1B configuration) *Goalkeeper 30mm CIWS Array *SeaRAM 11-cell RAM launcher Array Ship Designations/Names: *C-01 SS Manila, Completed (OOC: 12/10/09) Polo-class Destroyer (OOC: Based on the Zumwalt-class Destroyer) The Polo-class Destroyer is the hammer of the Sea Force, packing massive firepower within a low-radar profile hull. *Crew: 140 *Length: 183m *Displacement: 13,200,000kg Armament: *2x 155mm NLOS Cannons (capable of firing the same 190km shells the XM1203 NLOSs fire) *20x VLS Missile Launchers (up to 80 missiles of various types including the P-5, P-700 and *S-500) *2x MK110 57mm guns *Phalanx CIWS Array (Block 1B configuration) *SeaRAM 11-cell RAM launcher Array Ship Designations/Names: Phase 1 Complete: (OOC: 12/15/09) *DD-111 SS Polo *DD-112 SS Ekek *DD-113 SS Sidpan *DD-114 SS Sarimanok *DD-115 SS Babatan Phase 2 Complete: (OOC: 1/15/10) *DD-116 SS Tikbalang *DD-117 SS Manaul *DD-118 SS Sigbin *DD-119 SS Sirena *DD-120 SS Basad Phase 3 Complete: (OOC: 2/15/10) *DD-121 SS Tiyanak *DD-122 SS Kiyabusan *DD-123 SS Kapre *DD-124 SS Siyokoy *DD-125 SS Anggugru Spruance-class Destroyer (Link 1, Link 2) In addition to the standard armaments, all Spruance-Class Destroyers are equipped with updated electronics, MK-41 VLS, RIM-116 RAM, and ASROC launchers. DD-101, 103, 105, 107 and 109 are equipped with AN/SPQ-9B ASMDs. DD-101 carries two 10kt NDBs to be fired from the ASROC launcher and one 10kt NDB modified for surface targets. DDs 101, 102, 106, 108 and 110 carry 6 of Aster 15 or 30 SAMs each *Crew: 380 *Length: 172m *Displacement: 8,190,000kg *Purchase Date: (OOC: 6/15/09) Purchase Cost: 700,000,000NSC each *Delivery Dates: (OOC: 6/24/09, 6/27/09, 6/29/09, 7/1/09, 7/3/09, 7/7/09, 7/9/09, 7/12/09, 7/14/09, 7/17/09) *Manufactured by: Ingalls Shipbuilding located in Ardoria Ship Designations and Names: *DD-101 SS Bonifacio *DD-102 SS Cerrie *DD-103 SS Raine *DD-104 SS Oénsel *DD-105 SS Aguinaldo *DD-106 SS Tiempo *DD-107 SS Lhuillier *DD-108 SS Vibal *DD-109 SS Cosico *DD-110 SS Roces Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigate (OOC: Based on the La Fayette-class Frigate) The Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigates are designed to keep a low profile and operate independently in groups of 2 to 4 or to escort convoys. To prevent itself from drawing attention, radar absorbing material, a specially designed superstructure and reduced magnetic signature cause Duewende-class Frigates to appear to be a ship only a third the size. Additionally, the missile launch infrastructure for the Aster/Exocet Missiles is modular and allows for complete replacement with a new Aster/Exocet launch system in under 6 hours. Phalanx CIWS Array (Block 1B configuration) *Crew: 80 *Length: 125m *Displacement: 3,200,000kg Armament: *1 x 100mm Automatic gun *2 x 20mm *1 x Crotale CN2 SAM missile launcher (8 missiles + 16 reloads) *16 x Aster 15 or 30 Missiles or Exocet Missiles Ship Designations/Names: Phase 2 Complete: (OOC: 11/15/09) LF-301S SS Jacinto LF-302S SS Yuson LF-304S SS Alcasid Phase 2 Complete: (OOC: 12/10/09) LF-305S SS Yldefonso LF-306S SS Ildefonso LF-307S SS Arnaiz LF-308S SS Magsanoc Sirena-class Attack Submarine (OOC: Based on the Astute-class Attack Submarine) The Sirena-class Attack Submarine is designed to provide fleet support while requiring minimal defensive support. Toward this goal, Sirena-class submarines are coated in sound-absorbing material to greatly reduce the sonar cross-section and use jets instead of propellers for propulsion. While all are nuclear powered, no Sirena-class submarines are nuclear armed. *Crew: 98 *Length: 97m *Displacement: 7,400,000kg (submerged) *Max Depth: 300m Armament: *6 Torpedo Tubes and 38 torpedoes, cruise missiles or mines. Ship Designations/Names: *AS-1U1 SS Sirena *AS-1U2 SS Gilda *AS-1U3 SS Bulosan *AS-1U4 SS Romero Completed: (OOC: 12/15/09) Cyclone-class Patrol Ship Link The Cyclone-class Patrols Ships are designed, as their name would imply, as light patrol ships for interdiction of lightly-armed ships rather than combat against naval vessels, however they are well armed for whatever they might encounter. *Crew: 29 *Length: 52m *Displacement: 336,000kg Armament: *1x MK96 autocannon *1x MK38 25mm autocannon *5x 12.7mm Machineguns *2x M60 7.62mm machineguns *2x MK19 40mm automatic grenade launchers. Sea Force Only: *6x Starstreak Mark II MANPADS HVSAMs and 36 missiles. *6x Exocet Anti-ship Missiles *Phalanx CIWS Array (Block 1B configuration) Ship Designations/Names: Sea Force: *P-001 SS Cyclone *P-002 SS Typhoon Domestic Force: *Patrol-3 SS Hurricane *Patrol-4 SS Tropical Storm *Patrol-5 SS Gale Force Complete: (OOC: 12/1/09) Sea Force Fleet Organization: Naval Force Ship Breakdown *(1) C-01 Manaul-class Aircraft Carrier *(10) DD-101 through 110 Spruance-Class Destroyers (purchased from Ardoria) *(15) DD-111 through 225 Polo-class Destroyers *(8) LF-301S through 308S Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigates *(4) AS-1U1 through 1U4 Sirena-class Attack Submarines *(2) P-001 and P-002 Cyclone-class Patrol Ship 1st Carrier Group Based out of Manila *C-01 SS Manila *DD-102 SS Cerrie *DD-103 SS Raine *DD-111 SS Polo *DD-112 SS Ekek *DD-113 SS Sidpan *DD-114 SS Sarimanok *DD-115 SS Babatan *DD-116 SS Tikbalang *AS-1U1 SS Sirena *AS-1U2 SS Gilda 2nd Manila Fleet Based out of Manila *DD-103 SS Raine *DD-104 SS Oénsel *DD-117 SS Manaul *DD-118 SS Sigbin *DD-119 SS Sirena *DD-120 SS Basad *AS-1U3 SS Bulosan *AS-1U4 SS Romero 3rd Preh Fleet Based out of Preh *DD-105 SS Aguinaldo *DD-106 SS Tiempo *DD-107 SS Lhuillier *DD-108 SS Vibal *DD-121 SS Tiyanak *DD-122 SS Kiyabusan 1st Task Force Based out of Preh *DD-109 SS Cosico *DD-110 SS Roces *DD-123 SS Kapre 2nd Task Force Based out of Eyes *LF-301S SS Jacinto *LF-302S SS Yuson *LF-304S SS Alcasid 3rd Task Force Based out of Preh *DD-124 SS Siyokoy *LF-305S SS Yldefonso *LF-306S SS Ildefonso 4th Task Force Based out of Manila *DD-125 SS Anggugru *LF-307S SS Arnaiz *LF-308S SS Magsanoc 5th Patrol Force *P-001 SS Cyclone *P-002 SS Typhoon When the 5th Patrol Fleet is not deployed, the SS Cyclone and the SS Typhoon are based out of Preh and Manila respectively. Category:Selenarctos Category:Navy